Supernatural Gems
by FlynnLivesndIwilbuildtheGrid
Summary: What if a gem survived the war uncorrupted, what if he found the Winchesters? MADNESS, THAT'S WHAT!


Supernatural Gems

It didn't feel real when I died, there was the sensation of flying and searing heat, the only reason I knew I could be alive at this point was because i'm a gem, a part of a race of ancient warriors that by the time I tell this story, will probably be long dead, somewhere between lift off and smack down, my body retreated inwards and all that was left was my gem blazing on the inside with an exterior of the most shining white imaginable. The behind my current situation was the war, a war that consumed my race as we killed each other for some reason that we all long since forgot. It was the last day and there were so few of us left. The war ended with no victory each side pulled out their last weapon and the batllefield burst beneath us, when the dust had cleared all that was left was ash and dust.

I can't tell you how long I floated through the dark, time had no meaning anymore. And then I found myself pulled to a new dark, a dark that seemed alive, ancient, and horrible.

It was cold, so very cold, yet all around I could see an endless inferno, I was floating in front of a man be tortured, at the beggining his body was a glow of white light, he looked at me once I thought it was nothing because nobody else seemed to ever look at me or even notice me, but it was in his eyes that I saw the truth, he saw me and I saw him. What seemed like years passed of never ending torture, it was torture to even watch I can't imagine how it would feel. When he could take no more he was offered a way out, if he tortured the others that lay beside him he would no longer be tortured, having been broken by his time in this pit he stood from his place on a rack and began to torture the others his glow having long since faded to dust.

Just when I was going to lose hope that this man would ever escape something extrordinary happened, a miracle.

Far across this burning place there came a light, not just one but hundreds maybe even thousands of lights they fought their way across this dark place heading straight for us, those that had been torturing these people had stopped when they saw this light and I could hear plain as day the sole thought that went through all of their heads, 'angels.'

It was not long before I could see their faces, their light was blinding but after looking at them for so long it didn't bother me, they called to each other in a noise that I had not heard since 'The Dawn', it had been so very long since then that I only understood three words, 'Save Dean Winchester!'

When the angels finally made it to Dean it turned out to be the person I had seen and observed in silence all this time. He cowarded in the face of these celestial beings but then seemed to sense why they were here. then one among them came up to Dean and placed his (assuming these guys have gender) hand on Dean's shoulder. Within a few moments light seemed to refill his being if only to the extend that he was no longer quite so broken and lifeless. The angel then spread his wings and took Dean up, far above this barren place, and vanished from sight. The last thing I heard before the world faded back to black was an angel say for all the world to hear. "Dean Winchester has been saved!"

Again in the dark I drifted, again time meant absolutely zip, then gravity kicked in.

Trust me when I saw falling through this place is confusing at best, my body told me I was falling, but everything else said nothing at all, with no way to discern whether or not I was actually moving I waited for something to happen, and then the light came into view.

Far below there was a pin spot of light, it gradually grew until it came clearly into view, it was a square opening and on the other side was a view of an endless forest going forever on in every direction. My fall slowed as I aproached, I thought that I would stop just above the opening but the opposite happened, my fall stopped once I was on the other side of the door, well half stopped the door seemed to be keeping a hold on me trying to stop my fall but I was pulling us both down to the forest. It stopped for real just above the tree tops. Below me there was another portal.

Looked like a big fight was going on. 3 idiots were fighting a bunch of leviathan. But since describing this fight would require effort, I'll skip to the end. (Spoken like a true couch potato)

Dean and the vampire escape Purgatory, 5 minutes later a million angels showed up to airlift Cas out of here.

Then the portal pulled me back up and that was that.

Floating throught this dark place, time seemed to mean something this time round. I didn't eat or sleep, not that I needed to but it does feel good to do it every once in a while. It seemed to be at least four months later that I heard something out in the distance, like steel being contorted.

I looked very hard in the direction the sound came from and there, floating in the middle of this void was a cage. It was made of something that made my brain hurt trying to imagine what it was, but the occupant was clearly visible, it was an angel. But it looked.. different, older, and much stronger. Whatever the reason for it being here I wanted to talk to the guy because the void is boring me half out of my skull. It took awhile but I managed to float over to the cage.

The angel took notice of me when I touched the bars that held him in this box, it looked old, hell it FELT old, must be wicked stuff to hold this guy for so long.

He spoke in the same language as the other angels so I could understand him.

"Who are you?"

Of all the questions he could have asked, he had to ask a question I had no awnser to.

"I honestly don't know been in this place so long I can't remember much except floating in here."

"And where is here for you then, what do you see around my cage?"

"Nothing just blank void."

"Well that means that you aren't where I am."

"And where are you?"

"Hell." was the angel's short reply

"Why're you locked up down there?"

"I loved my father too much, and one day he asked me to bow to mankind, I couldn't do that, so I rebeled, and I was thrown in here for it."

"Dude that sounds like the most idiotic reason to get locked up ever, if my dad wanted me to kiss a slug I wouldn't do it no matter how good a reason he thought he had."

The angel seemed surprised at this and began to laugh, a welcome sound in this dark place.

"Well, seems that my father couldn't turn everyone against me, tell you what Sunny, I can get you out of the Void."

"Really? How?"

"Simple, make a deal with me and you can get out."

"What's the deal?"

"Not much, every night your mind will come back here and we chat till morning, what do you say we got a deal?"

"Wow, that easy? Wait, what's the catch?"

"Luckily for you there is none, but mark my words next deal we make there will be one."

"Next time, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that next time, now do we have a deal?"

This took me a moment to ponder, I really do want to go back to Earth, and so far as I can think of there aren't any real downsides to this.

"Sure"

With the final agreement in place the angel raised his hand to my head, right before he made contact a question popped into my head.

"Wait, I still don't know your name."

This stopped the angel for a moment and then he said a single word "Lucifer" and then touched my forehead, and the whole of everything was torn away in a blast of white.

The first things I recognized when I woke up was the sensation of gravity, and the smell of ash around me. I opened my eyes, slowly, painfully. They burned like Hell, maybe because I had been there.

With great difficulty I managed to sit up, I was in a building of some sort, or what was left of one, looked like something blew up the area around me. It probably wouldn't be long before someone came to see what happened. It may have been a few hours or a few minutes but I was tired and I decided to sleep if anyone came by they would wake me up. And with those words exhaustion consumed me and darkness swept over.

I opened my eyes expecting to see some person waking me up, boy was I wrong. There I was floating in the Void again right next to Lucifer's Cage.

"So kid, back already?"

"What the Hell, why did you pull me back here."

This comment only seemed to amuse Lucifer. "Did you really forget about the deal already, I pull your ass out of the Void and you get to be alive topside as long as we talk at night."

"Then how do I sleep, I may not need it but it still doesn't hurt to do it every once in awhile!"

"Relax kid, your body is still asleep, it still gets its rest, your mind however, sits with me till someone wakes you up or sunrise, whichever happens."

It was then that I remembered the deal. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed.

"I really am an idiot."

Seems like a good point to stop, can't burn through a story in one chapter can I. NOOO of course I SHOULDN'T (might do a one chapter story some other time). But anyway thank you people that actually read my crappy stuff and think 'hmm, might be interesting'. And so fans from all around the net, This is Pheonixarcher signing out.


End file.
